


It's the Little Things that Count

by annyeonghaseye



Series: quarantine romance [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Quarantine Life, Sex, date
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: Wonwoo and Sana love their house dates.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: quarantine romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's the Little Things that Count

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo and Sana call each other Isa and Pat because it’s their childhood nicknames!  
> Includes: explicit mentions of sex  
> Chapter was inspired by an episode of Normal People, the miniseries

“Nakakapanibago, ‘no, Isa?” Wonwoo asks Sana, while driving to the mall to buy some essentials and other items. They’ve been inseparable since Wonwoo’s birthday, and it has been an interesting experience for the both of them. Sure, Wonwoo has spent time at Sana’s and slept at her house, pero they weren’t a couple yet at that time. Nagpaalam pa nga si Wonwoo sa Kuya Yuta ni Sana, who is known to be quite protective of his younger sister, lalo na when it comes to potential suitors and boyfriends. 

“What do you mean?,” Sana replied. 

“This. Like everything that has transpired over the past 48 hours. Fuck it. Wala na akong sense of time,” Wonwoo retorted. Even though his eyes were on the road, he kept a beaming smile on his face. Ever since they got together as a couple, things happened so quickly between them, or what the youths say, #SPEEDLANG. Their first night together as a couple started out with them making out at the living room, shortly after they confessed their feelings for each other. What started out as an innocent exchange of kisses to seal things between became steamier as the night went on. Buti na lang tulog na yung mga tao sa bahay nun, and the Jeons are known to be heavy sleepers kaya hindi napansin yung kalat na ginawa nila sa living room. But then again, Wonwoo’s very own Ate Seulgi is knowledgeable about these things. If anything, Ate Seulgi would be the type of person to give sexual health advice during a global pandemic. 

“Alam mo, Pat. Sinasabi mo na never kang nagka-girlfriend or like you’ve never been in a proper relationship, pero tangina? You’re a damn good kisser. What’s the backstory?” Sana asked Wonwoo again, much to his confusion and amusement. 

“Well, I had a FWB situation nung senior year in college, and it was my sexual awakening, ganun. She was this really pretty girl from PolSci that I met during an inuman at Derf’s and we hit it off right away. Maangas siya. She discussed political theories with me during our first meeting. Since that encounter, we saw each other regularly to the point that we would do it once a week at her condo in between study sessions. Kadiri kami, I know. More than the physical attraction, I liked her. She was strong, self-possessed, and had a lot of direction in her life. Pero she wasn’t ready to commit to a relationship at that time, kaya we kept it mostly physical throughout the school year. When we graduated, it turns out that she has been in a relationship with someone else. Pit stop lang pala ako.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Wonwoo and Sana went silent for a bit, after Wonwoo shared his failed sort-of relationship. A couple of seconds after, they continued on with their conversation. 

“Isa, it’s fine. It’s a thing of the past. Before you came along, I wasn’t even that interested in dating. It was Jeonghan who would drag me to his Bumble dates before kasi wala daw siyang magawa, haha.” 

“It’s as if you waited for me, huh?” 

“Probably. I actually thought na you were really pretty when we first met in the office. And super nice.”

“I’m in Marketing. I _should_ be nice,” Sana remarked sarcastically, which was then punctuated with a laugh. 

“But you’re a kind person, and I mean that in every sense of the word,” Wonwoo replied. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The next thing they knew, they were at the mall already. Wonwoo and Sana went their separate ways; Wonwoo needed to buy additional toiletries and vitamins for the family, along with some items from the hardware store. He was also set to pick up his new laptop, which he will use for his creative projects. On the other hand, Sana went to another drugstore to buy medication and other toiletries and snacks for herself. After they finished their shopping, they immediately went to the parking lot. For the drive home, Sana insisted on driving Wonwoo’s car, since the latter complained about getting leg cramps during their drive up to Makati. 

But before going home, the two decided to pick up some baked goods and items at The Daily Knead, which is located pa in Sucat. Wonwoo and Sana ordered two dozen muscovado chocolate chip cookies, chocolate babka, sourdough bread, sourdough pancake mix, and fresh pasta. Sana picked up the goods, while Wonwoo sat at the back of his car and played PUBG on his phone to kill time. Moments later, Sana arrived from the bakeshop and dropped off the baked goods that they ordered inside the car. 

“I know you’re curious to try the cookies,” Sana remarked to Wonwoo, as she drove and looked at the road. “Alam ko naman na sobrang curious ka kasi lagi mong nakikita yun sa Instagram stories nina Mingyu,” she added. While Sana was talking, Wonwoo munched on a cookie at the back and fell asleep shortly after. Twenty minutes later, Sana and Wonwoo finally arrived at Sana’s place, where they will be spending the night this time around. Jowa things, ganun. 

Sana and Wonwoo finally entered Sana’s house, where they were greeted by Sana’s mom, her Kuya Yuta, his boyfriend Jaehyun, and their dogs Rapunzel and Lucky. Sana’s father was at his office, busy with his online class. 

“Tita, may boyfriend na si bunso!” Jaehyun exclaimed to everyone, jokingly in the living room. 

“Technically, ikaw yung bunso, Jaehyun,” Sana replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her brother’s boyfriend. “Dun ka, magsama kayo ng mga bread friends mo. Heh,” pointing to the baked goods that Sana brought home from The Daily Knead. Jaehyun and Sana kept on bickering, until Sana’s mom asked them to stop para kumain ng lunch. Ang handa? Twice-cooked chicken adobo with malunggay soup and some salad. 

The lunchtime situation at the Minatozaki household was very lively. It was the perfect timing for Wonwoo and Sana to officially break the news to Sana’s parents that they are a couple, despite Yuta and Jaehyun spilling the beans to them beforehand. 

“Ma, Pa, may sasabihin kami ni Wonwoo,” Sana initiated, while everyone was having bites of their lunch. 

“Kami na po,” Wonwoo interjected.

Sana’s father looked at the two of them a bit sternly before letting out a laugh. 

“Pa, anong nakakatawa?” Sana whined back, prompting confusion in her face. Yuta and Jaehyun were also laughing with her father too. 

“Anak, alam ko naman na kayo na Wonwoo. And you two have my blessing,” Sana’s father replied. 

“Salamat po,” Wonwoo replied. 

Lunchtime finally ended at the Minatozaki household, and everyone was practically back to work. Sana’s dad went back to his office to start a series of online consultations with his students, while her mom went upstairs to work on a pitch. Yuta and Jaehyun opted to work at different parts of the living room. Wonwoo and Sana, on the other hand, have been asked to use their extra PTO (paid time off) by their company, so they swore to themselves not to do anything work-related for that day. Instead, they decided to spend the rest of the day chilling inside Sana’s bedroom, where Wonwoo can play a bunch of PC games, or watch something on TV together. The two decided to watch _Haikyuu!!_ together to kick off their afternoon of _doing nothing._

“Ang yabang-yabang ni Oikawa, pero ang hirap mainis sa kanya,” Sana said, as they watched an episode of _Haikyuu!!_ together in bed. Wonwoo was on the right side of the bed, with Sana’s head resting on his chest. They were watching the episode where Karasuno was about to face Aoba Johsai, and Tooru Oikawa, the setter from Aoba Johsai, was the focus of that episode. 

“Parang si Jeonghan, ganun? He literally reminds me of Oikawa. Mayabang, may slight inferiority complex, ridiculously good-looking, but highly competent and intelligent and super good at what he does.” 

“You remind me of Asahi though. Pareho kayong pogi. Mukha kayong super intimidating, but actually, very soft and kind people. Hihi.” Sana says, as she moved her head away from Wonwoo’s chest and shifted into a supine position. 

“Hindi naman ako napapagkamalan na grad student nung college ako,” Wonwoo jokingly answered back, followed by his deep laugh. The laugh gradually dissipated into silence, as Wonwoo shifted his body to Sana’s direction and looked at her in a lovey-dovey way, then hugged her by the midsection. As Wonwoo’s arms wrapped around her body, kinilig si Sana and allowed Wonwoo to stay that way for a while. _Putangina. Boyfriend ko na ba ‘to? Ginusto ko ‘to diba? Kasi gusto ko si Wonwoo. Or am I repaying him for the kindness that he has shown me for the past two years? Puta. Puta. Puta._ A few moments later, Sana faced Wonwoo and kissed him passionately in bed. 

In between kisses, Sana and Wonwoo decided to pause for a bit and asked if they could take off each other’s clothes. That gesture seemed like they’re walking on eggshells with one another, but they just value consent and trust in their relationship. 

“You can take it off naman,” Wonwoo whispered to Sana, as she grabbed and lifted her boyfriend’s shirt. “Do you want me to do the same? Pero only if you’re comfortable,” he asked. Sana let out a vigorous nod in response, and allowed Wonwoo to take the sweater off of her body before proceeding to take off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. Wonwoo was built beautifully; he had the sharpest collarbones, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a set of well-sculpted abs that almost felt like a laundry board. _Ah kaya pala lagi maagang umaalis. Tambay ng gym._

The two eventually continued to make out in bed, which then evolved into Wonwoo placing himself on top of Sana, before pausing once again. 

“May condom ka?,” Sana asked, which then prompted Wonwoo to get some condoms from his duffle bag and put it on before resuming. In between moans, Wonwoo asked if Sana’s okay with all of this. 

“Okay lang sa’yo ‘to, Isa?,” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Pag masakit at di ka kumportable, please tell me, okay?” 

“Okay.”

As a response, Sana held Wonwoo closer and kissed him passionately, while letting him fuck her.

“I trust you, so this is fine.” Sana whispered to Wonwoo, as they went all the way in. 

After an intense fifteen minutes of sex, Wonwoo turned again to Sana’s side of the bed, but this time around, it was Sana who ended up hugging Wonwoo. Wonwoo responded back by cuddling her for the rest of their time in bed together. 

  
  



End file.
